


The Big Game Hunter

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness tracks down John Riddell in hopes of finding the Doctor. Of course something else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Game Hunter

Jack stepped into the rough and tumble bar. No one looked up at his entrance. He scanned the place and quickly picked out the gray haired white man with the ne'er do well grin. 

Crossing the room, Jack slid up next to him. "John Riddell," he smiled. 

Riddell turned and looked Jack up and down, grin growing broader. 

"In the flesh. And how can I help you?" Riddell leaned against the bar. 

Jack met his eyes. "I'm here about a Doctor."

Riddell nodded and finished his drink. "Come on. I've got a room. That's a conversation better had elsewhere." 

Jack followed him out the back and into the building across the alley. He noticed Riddell had a ground floor room with a window. He was careful and planned for quick escapes. 

Suddenly there was a gun in his ribs. "What do you want to know about him for?"

Jack gave him a smile. "An old friend. Got left behind. Been looking for him."

Riddell looked him over and withdrew the gun. "I've no idea."

"Figures." Bitterness seeped in Jack's tone. He shook his head and offered his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. Pleased to meet you."

Riddell grinned and took his hand, bringing it to his lips. "You seem like a man quite familiar with weapons."

"Yeah, you could say that." The testosterone, adrenaline and desire were thick in the room. Jack closed the gap between them, aware Riddell still had his hand. 

Riddell's other hand slid under the coat, firm and broad on his lower back as he pulled Jack in and kissed him. 

Moaning softly, Jack opened his mouth to him. He liked being with someone that knew what they wanted. And men lying with men was accepted almost nowhere at this time. But this was Africa, and this particular man was more than a little bit wild. 

Almost before he knew it, Riddell had slid his coat off and guided him onto the bed, running calloused fingers through his hair with one hand while the other freed Jack's belt. 

Jack bit Riddell’s lip and pushed at the game hunter's clothes. Raising his head, Riddell's eyes twinkled as he slid the bracers off, followed quickly by his shirt, trousers and pants. 

Grinning, Jack pulled him down for another kiss, moaning as Riddell squeezed his cock. He got the man’s clothes off, hands finding the old scars of a life lived dangerously and well. 

Breaking away, Jack reached for his coat. "This is the best lube I've found." He put it in Riddell's hand. Of course it wasn't from Earth, but no one needed to know that. And the hunter didn't question as he coated his fingers and slid one inside. 

"Been doing this a while,” purred Riddell, quickly adding a second. 

Jack grinned. "If I told you the truth, you'd never believe me."

"Oh, you might be surprised. I've Travelled too, you know." Riddell was steadily pumping his fingers. "That's what brought you here."

"Well, you aren't a bad consolation prize. Fuck me." He said the last with a growl. 

"You aren't giving the orders, _Captain_." Riddell withdrew his fingers and pinned his wrists to the bed with one hand, pushing his thighs apart with his knees. He slid down to nip Jack's shoulder before guiding himself just inside. Teasing. 

Jack groaned, trying to forced Riddell deeper. "You're a pretty quarry, I'll give you that," the hunter said, dragging his teeth along his skin. Jack pushed up against his hands. Riddell's free hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. He leaned in and licked a stripe before biting.

Bucking up, Jack cried out. Riddell thrust forward and gasped. The hunter filled him for only a moment before pulling nearly all the way out. Jack whimpered.

"I know your kind," Riddell growled, teasing him with shallow thrusts. "Act like the king of the jungle when all you really want is to be taken down a peg or two."

Jack's words were stolen. All he could do was look up at Riddell's dark eyes and pant. Riddell nipped up his jaw and slowly slid deeper again. Jack was rock hard, but all he could think about was those brown eyes and the way that cock felt inside of him. 

Finally, the hunter started to properly thrust. It only took two attempts for him to hit Jack's prostate. The immortal bowed and cried out, Riddell's hands keeping him firmly in place. 

Eyes screwed tightly shut, Jack panted under the onslaught. Riddell's free hand lifted a leg, folding it towards Jack's chest, shifting up to go deeper. "Look at me," he ordered. 

Jack's eyes snapped open. Riddell was smirking, hair damp with sweat. Adrenaline and pleasure pumped through Jack's veins, air coming in gasps, leaving him dizzy. Helpless. Wonderful.

"Just like that." Riddell gave a brutal thrust. Jack whimpered again, loving it. The hunter cupped his cheek. "Your eyes are like the night sky," he purred. "No wonder you travel by starlight." Letting Jack's leg shift to the side, he leaned in to kiss him, tongue exploring all the corners of his mouth while Jack's eyes fell shut. 

Riddell shifted his hips just so and Jack shouted as he came. The hunter swallowed his cries, groaning himself as Jack clenched around him. He came deeply a moment later. 

The iron grip on his wrists finally loosened. Jack wrapped his arms around his back as Riddell broke the kiss to pant against his shoulder. Jack ran his fingers through the gray hair. 

After a while Riddell raised his head and kissed him. "I hope you find him."

Jack gave a rueful smile. "Thanks. I tend to be in Cardiff, if you're ever out that way."

"We'll see. Don't go back to the Mother Country often." Riddell kissed him one more time then shifted to sleep at his side. 

Jack lay awake, staring at the ceiling. So he'd missed him again. _But the century will turn twice before you find each other again._

Riddell was snoring softly. Jack sighed and got up, retrieving his clothes and dressing quietly before slipping out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to themadkatter13. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
